


You Got My Good Good Lovin' Within Your Grasp

by Constellatius



Series: Lovecats [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pool Sex, Self Lubrication, Submissive/Bottom Dean, catboy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet from Felis Silvestris. Pool sex with Dean and Cas.</p><p>Birthday porn for http://the-overlord-made-me-do-it.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got My Good Good Lovin' Within Your Grasp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lola4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lola4).



Cas slips into the pool, bathing shorts forgotten on the edge of the pool. The jets force water against his legs. Dean is floating on top of the water, his tail lazily swishing back and forth. Cas had put Samandriel and Inias to bed, both boys exhausted from today. The air smells of BBQ and summer. A lazy raccoon lies on a heap of decaying grass.

The water laps against his body; he scoops the cool liquid into his palms, splashing his face. Heat evaporates off him, the sun setting casting long shadows on the ground. Dean opens an eye as Cas treads water to get to him. An arm rests under Deans back, palm splayed over his shoulder blades. Cas has another hovering just over his cock. Dean is naked too. His shorts thrown carelessly on to a sunbed. Towels litter the floor along with used plates and six bottles of beer. 

Dean wraps his legs around Cas’s trim waist, his upper body floats in the water. His semi hard cock resting by the older boys chest. Dean grinds his hips against Cas’s, he was rewarded with a guttural moan from the dark haired man. Dean’s eyes flood with lust, pupils blown, he attacks Cas’s mouth. Arms wrapping around his neck, hips thrusting down to meet his cock. Cas feels himself grow hard under Deans rough kisses. The boy has tangled his fingers into Cas’s hair, pulling the short stands, Cas groans into the kiss, his arms pulling Dean tighter to his chest. Finger tips dig into hard muscle, leaving bruises for the entire world to see.

Cas lifts Dean up, no room left for water between their chests, Cas flips them round, slamming Dean against the cold tile. His warm hand curls around Deans leaking cock, he runs the tips of his fingers over the wet head. He slips his finger over the seam of his balls, circling the rim of his soaking hole.

Dean scratches lightly down his chest to his hard cock, lingering, teasing him for a few seconds before he slips his leaking cock into his wet, greedy hole. Dean bounces on Cas’s cock, his own hard member rubbing over the older mans belly. His arms are tight around Cas’s neck, trying to get more trajectory to fuck himself. 

Dean whines when Cas’s cock scrapes over his prostate. His cock jerks against Cas’s belly. Dean tightens around him, body trying to force Cas further into himself. His leg slips under Cas’s ass, pulling him further into him, he fucks himself down on Cas’s cock, groans and half muttered pleas fall from his mouth.

Cas feels heat boil in his lower stomach, knees shaking and breath ragged. He moans low into Deans ear. He comes inside Dean, hand circling the base of Deans cock. He wants his boy to wait. Dean fucks himself down on Cas’s cock, desperate moans flying out of his mouth.

‘Please Cas, need to come.’

‘Not until I say,’ Cas holds Dean still, arm tight around his waist, keeping him waiting on his softening cock. A water jet spurts water into the back of his thigh, he has an idea. 

‘Hey kitten. Up for something new?’ Cas had seen this once, years ago in a porno, He was still trying to figure out whether he only liked boys, the video was awfully shot, shaky camera angles and fake moans but the image of a young twink coming from a wet jet never fails to make him hard. The first time he watched it he came in his pants, blacking out from the force of his orgasm. 

Cas manoeuvres Dean, his soft cock still inside him. He has the boys back to his chest; He can feel Deans heart racing. One hand slips under Dean’s ass, the other under his thigh. He holds Deans legs open, the water cascades over Deans hard cock. The boy flings his head back, this lungs gasping for breath as the water touches his cock. He moans and whimpers, a grunt slips from his spit soaked lips. Cas can feel Deans slutty hole clenching around him, even like this he needs to be filled up. 

Dean comes with a low whine, his hands digging into Cas’s tanned skin. Cas fucks Dean through his orgasm with his over sensitised cock, he comes dry inside the boy as Dean clenches around him. Dean cries out as Cas’s cock pumps into him. 

Dean flops forward onto the edge of the pool, his chest heaving and skin flushed. Cas kisses down his spine, lapping the water droplets away. His arms wrap round Deans waist pulling the boy to him, kissing his exposed and slightly sunburnt neck.

Dean gasps his hand, pulling him out of the pool and up to their room. Wet footprints trail through the house.


End file.
